Valiente, al estilo Malfoy
by Hedone
Summary: Draco era muchas cosas, pero lo que si NO era es ser cobarde. Sólo era valiente... Al estilo Malfoy por supuesto.


**Disclaimer**: Lo que es de Rowling, es de Rowling; Lo mío es mío.  
**Autor**: **Theroux G.  
****Título**: Valiente, al estilo Malfoy.  
**RESUMEN: **Draco era muchas cosas, pero lo que si NO era es ser cobarde. Sólo era valiente... Al estilo Malfoy por supuesto.**  
Rated**: PG-13.  
**Notas**: Sin betear. One-shot hecho para _Dracothon 2010._

* * *

******VALIENTE, AL ESTILO MALFOY**

**

* * *

**

Malfoy no era lo que se denomina hombre de vida, si por vida uno toma en cuenta que pasa la mayor parte en Malfoy Manor haciendo lo que él quiere, y sus padres cumpliendo sus caprichos._Y hablando de caprichos_... A Malfoy —el hijo, obviamente— se le había ocurrido la genial idea de ser Auror a sus veintitrés años de edad, ¿Alguien más lo encontraba extraño, o él era el único que encontraba todo esto una locura? Porque él juraba sobre la santa tierra de sus padres muertos que hasta Ron no parecía sorprendido.

Y eso era decir mucho.

Como Kingsley era una patada en el culo cuando lo quería ser, y ya que nadie más quería, no pudieron evitar endilgarle un peso muerto. ¿Es que ya nadie se acordaba de que Malfoy y él se_detestaban_? No es que no pudiera con Malfoy —lo había soportado ocho años en Hogwarts—, pero había llegado al punto en que ya todo del gilipollas mini-Lucius se esperaba todo y lo tenía que aguantar. El año pasado fue que, irónicamente, algo le habían robado cuando fue al Diagon Alley y el único idiota que estaba en el cuartel era _él_, por ende _él_ fue a buscar por cada puto rincón del bullicioso día domingo el maldito dije de la generación de Orión-no-sé-qué-Malfoy.

¿Es que ya nadie recordaba que era el puto Harry Potter? Porque incluso ahora estaba tentado a utilizar su título sólo para no ver a Malfoy por un largo, muy largo, tiempo.

Y ahora, una hora y veinticinco minutos después de una junta que tenía con Malfoy, Harry recién lo veía cruzar por su oficina en el cuartel de Aurores con aquel costoso, y llamativo, traje negro y plata —nada menos Slytherin de lo que solía ocupar—, con su pose enhiesta, sonrisa arrogante y aquella mirada que helaría el averno si pudiera mirarlo. Lástima que él ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Potter —por algunos segundos Harry pensó que parecía sorprendido a verlo allí, aunque aquello podía unirse a la caja de "Cosas que aluciné estando con Draco Malfoy".

—Malfoy —murmuró sin ganas —. Bien, ya que decidiste no ir a la Academia de Aurores porque no querías estar con hormonales críos de diecisiete hasta veinticinco años, que le pediste un tutor con _honores _al Ministro, y que por supuesto fuese _Héroe de Guerra_, me sorprende que haya sido escogido yo —el sarcasmo goteaba en cada palabra, ¿Pero qué importaba? Era Malfoy.

—Bueno, eso demuestra el escaso y patético club de Aurores que tienen, Potter. ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo mejor de este cuartelucho eras tú?

—Sí, sí... —el moreno tomó la ficha, ya que realmente no quería pelear con el rubio cuando recién iba llegando casi una hora y media más tarde, y lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de volver a hablar —. No piensas ir así, ¿Verdad? En el armario a tu izquierda hay túnicas para Aurores, búscate una y ajústala. Hoy iremos a una redada en Devon, por lo cual tu deber máximo será entorpecer a los traficantes y mirar cómo trabajamos. ¿Alguna pregunta? —más por formalismo que por otra cosa.

Cuando Harry alzó la vista, vio que Draco ya tenía entre sus manos una túnica de Auror con todos sus implementos, mas la cara repulsiva que tenía dejaba entrever lo contento que estaba por usarla.

—¿Tengo que colocarme esta bazofia? Sabía que el Ministerio tenía el gusto en el culo, pero realmente Potter, ¿Crees que esto se me vería bien? No te preocupes, contesto por ti: No.

Y Harry por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, lo miró... Y lo que vio definitivamente no le gustó.

—Por Merlín, Malfoy, que no vamos a modelar en Milán. Ahora colócate el puto traje para partir que tenemos un ligero atraso de _una hora y veinticinco minutos. _

—¡No me lo colocaré!

—¿Sabes? Has la mierda que quieras —dijo hastiado. No había esperados entado durante todo este tiempo para perderse la redada que él había organizado por un puto Malfoy que no quería verse horrible. La túnica realmente no le sentaba bien, pero eso ya es otra cosa —. Ven, coge el maldito lápiz para que podamos irnos.

* * *

Malfoy aceptaba que esta no había sido su mejor idea para poder acercarse a Potter, realmente, ninguna de sus anteriores ideas habían sido buenas, terminaba cabreándolo más antes que pudiera demostrarle que él realmente tenía corazón. Su primer intento fue cuando catorce, a él no le caía bien Diggory —estúpido Huffepuff— y había querido hacer unas fichas con su nombre, pero claro, hechizo mal hecho, entro Goyle y Crabbe y todo se fue a la mierda. Y en menos de una hora todo Hogwarts tenía la puta ficha.

No era su culpa... bueno, sí lo era, pero esa no fue su intención. Además, tenía que guardar las apariencias.

Su segundo intento fue tan, o más desastroso, que el anterior. A sus dieciséis años y llorando en un maldito cuarto de baño con Myrtle la llorona, y de repente llega Potter, con su cara de comprensión y niño de bueno de Gryffindor que quería ayudarlo. Él realmente le quería pedir ayuda, pero no, lo único que salió de su maldita boca fueron hechizos y más hechizos, y posterior a eso se ganó tres hermosas cicatrices.

Su tercer intento fue a los veinte, lo había estado planeando con cuidado, él sólo tenía que ir al departamento de Aurores y decir que había perdido una reliquia familiar que realmente estimaba, había pasado de generación en generación al último heredero de los Malfoy. Fue al Diagon y la trató de ocultar lo más que podía y corrió al Atrio. Todo iba bien, habían tenido una conversación decente hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaba su alhaja y no estaba. ¡Que lo partiera Merlín! Después de eso Draco estaba eufórico buscando su reliquia familiar hasta que la encontraron —en manos de unos andrajosos y ladrones niños—.

Pero no, él realmente no podía dejar buscar a Potter como correspondía, sino que lo hizo meterse en los ductos de agua servida, debajo de puestos asquerosos, entre callejones que nadie —incluso él— entraría y luego cuando le pasó el algo sucio medallón, lo único que hizo fue lanzarle una odiosa mirada e irse sin más hasta su mansión para guardar su tesoro más preciado, claro, hasta que se dio cuenta que la volvió a joder otra vez.

Y ahora estaba allí, en medio de una maldita redada tratando de proteger a Potter de los tíos malos en medio de un bosque espeso y oscuro, bastante lúgubre y... ¿Mencionó que le tenía miedo a los bosques lúgubres? No que se lo dijera a todo el mundo, pero ver a Voldemort a los once años bebiendo de un Unicornio en el Bosque Prohibido no era la mejor de sus aventuras. Había perdido a Potter hacia exactamente cinco minutos. Habían cercado la zona con un hechizo anti-desaparición y él estaba en medio de la nada.  
Oh maldita sea. No es que fuera cobarde... bueno, no tanto generalmente, pero esta vez no quería estar solo allí. Era tétrico. Afirmó su varita con más fuerza y caminó por entre lodosas tierras tratando de escuchar ruidos de batallas, no de las ramas crujir, el viento soplar, animales extraños acercándose a él, su respiración rápida.

Le picaban los ojos, pero los Malfoy no lloraban.

Se giró imprevistamente para asegurarse que no había nada tras su espalda y buscar a Potter, claro, hasta que se dio cuenta que sí había algo en sus espaldas que se movía en la oscuridad y casi no metía ruido. Ahogó un gemido y retrocedió algunos pasos con sus botas de cuero. Trató, realmente trató, de que su voz sonara normal.

—¿Q-quién anda ahí? —él sabía que no debería hacer aquello, era casi gritarle la posición a su enemigo, pero él estaba algo... agotado. ¡Sí! Algo agotado — ¡Potter si eres tú no me causa risa!

Nada.

_Oh por Merlín bendito_. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando cuando le pidió a su padre ser Auror? ¡Por supuesto! Estaba pensando en Potter, todo era su culpa. Y aquella sombra no se iba, y él comenzaba a hiperventilar. Trató de regularizar su respiración, pero sus ojos vidriosos, el bosque medio pantano y esos sonidos... Se parecían tanto al señor Oscuro cuando chupaba sangre.

Pero estaba muerto, Potter lo mató.

—¿Malfoy? —Draco no supo en qué minuto se acurrucó cobardemente en un árbol tratando de ocultarse de todos. Estaba sucio, cansado y asustado de estar allí y ahora Potter recién lo venía a encontrar quizás desde hace cuánto tiempo.

—¿Potter?

—Merlín eres tú. Te he estado buscado por más de media hora. ¿Por qué no desapareciste? Levantamos la barra hace un montón de tiempo y... ¿Malfoy, estás bien? —Harry olvidó su perorata cuando lo vio allí, solo, sucio, acurrucado, con sus grandes orbes grises y brillantes. Él conocía muy bien esa mirada, no por nada la veía con regularidad cuando buscaban a niños perdidos y...

Malfoy se parecía tanto a un niño perdido. Mirando a todos lados asegurándose que estaba solo con él. Harry se dio cuenta de que el rubio no sabía lo que hacía y lo vio levantarse lentamente, asegurándose que no había nadie a su alrededor, sólo él. Harry no pecaba de erudito al pensar que quizás Draco se desmayó estando solo en el bosque, porque juraba que siquiera el rubio lo sabía con certeza.

—¿Malfoy? —volvió a preguntar sin una pregunta.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah Potter! —dijo tratando de minimizar el tema —, ¡¿Por qué demonios me dejaste solo? Me dijiste que no te apartarías de mí y que te siguiera, ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tuvimos que entrar a este asqueroso lugar? Está todo lleno de tierra y lodo, y mira, mi traje se arruinó. Tú tendrás que pagarlo. También quiero una recompensación por daños, y a San Mungo, quizás que bicho me habrá entrado y... ¡Potter! No te rías joder, ¡Potter!

Harry simplemente le sonrió y asintió. _Por fin_.

—Sí Malfoy, te daré todo lo que quieras. Ahora si te apuras quizás después de pasar por San Mungo y arreglar tu ropa puedas venir conmigo a tomarnos un helado en Fortescue, no pensé que serías tan valiente por meterte conmigo al Bosque.

—¿Enserio? Digo, ¡Claro! Los Malfoy's no le tememos a nada, siquiera a chuchos desconocidos y ramitas crujir. ¿Por quién me tomabas? ¿Por _Weasel_?

Draco siguió hablando mientras caminaban fuera del bosque. A Harry le costó entender doce años por qué Malfoy actuaba así, y personalmente —pese a que sabía que Draco era tan cobarde como cualquier Malfoy—, lo encontraba tan valiente como para saber meterse donde no lo llamaban intentando conseguir algo de atención.

Era algo lento, y Malfoy tenía que entenderlo... Sólo esperaba que no le tirara todo Fortescue cuando le dijera que no necesitaba intentar más locuras como ser Auror. Aunque quizás podía decirle que necesitaba un secretario, y que pagaba en carne...

Sí, quizás sí.

**

* * *

**

**{Notas}** Espero que haya sido de su completo agrado :D


End file.
